On Top of the World
by hedaenerys
Summary: Beca's not sure what to expect when Chloe asks her to go on a week and a half camping trip across California. "Maybe it was because of the slightly mischievous look in Chloe's eyes, that had the slightest indication that something was going to happen that Beca would either regret or love for the rest of her life." Bechloe. (Ratings may change)
1. You Can Get What You Want

_Chapter One; You Can Get What You Want_

" _If you love somebody, better tell them while they're here 'cause, they just may run away from you, you'll never know quite when, well, then again it just depends on, how long of time is left for you, I've had the highest mountains, I've had the deepest rivers, you can have it all but life keeps moving, I take it in but don't look down, 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay" On Top of the World-_ _Imagine Dragons_

Beca was in denial.

She kept telling herself over and over again that she did not, and she _will_ not submit to Chloe Beale's puppy eyes, _or_ her pout, _or_ the way that she bites her lip in _that_ way when she feels confused or awkward about something. Beca Mitchell is not in the mood right now for these shenanigans.

Well, she is usually in the mood for Chloe's shenanigans.

So Beca just stands, in the middle of her and Chloe's apartment, looking down at the redhead who is practically kneeling before her, begging. Beca bites her bottom lip and lets out a long, melodic sigh.

"Fine."

Chloe leaps to her feet with such a force Beca suddenly felt like she'd fly backwards. She holds her hands up in front of her face and takes a step back. The excited redhead takes Beca's hands in her own and brings them down.

"Trust me, you will _not_ regret this."

Chloe then starts talking to Beca enthusiastically, her clear blue eyes delving deep into Beca's own deep sea eyes and Beca is narrowing her eyes, trying to actually comprehend what exactly the older girl is saying but she can't quite pull her thoughts away from the redhead's mesmerising eyes.

"Beca? You're staring through me."

The smaller girl blinked once, slowly. "Uh, no. I'm listening."

Chloe stares at her disbelievingly. "What did I _just_ say?"

"Um. We're getting a cat?"

The older girl looked across the room like she was in an episode of _The Office_ and she sighed. "I said, we need to go out tomorrow. To get equipment."

"You're not gonna go all Bear Grylls on me, are you? I'd rather avoid eating fish eyes, thank you."

Chloe's face broke out into a grin. "This is going to be _great_."

And that was how the two ended up diving head first into a camping trip around California.

oO0Oo

Beca wasn't entirely sure how this entire thing was going to work out. But hey, this is Chloe Beale we're talking about. You can't exactly shake it from Chloe once she has an idea, and Beca, the person with possibly what could only be described as having the most amount of power over Chloe definitely could _not_ shake this idea from the redhead. She was obsessed.

After they'd graduated and won the Worlds, Chloe asked Beca if she wanted to move in with her. Beca couldn't say no, since Chloe was her best friend and well, she and Jesse hadn't worked out. He'd moved to Los Angeles to work for some major Hollywood company, only to be sent to New York to score music there instead. Beca couldn't handle the long-distance so she cut it off. She had been upset, but she kept telling herself that their relationship had been dead from the start anyway, and Chloe had cheered her up immensely by asking her to move in. So naturally, she did.

It had been about two months after they had graduated that Chloe had come up with this idea. She'd been born in California herself, but she grew up moving around Tennessee, Texas, Arizona and around California. She'd been on a large amount of camping trips in her life with family, but she'd never been by herself anywhere with a friend. And even though she knew that Beca wasn't the sort for camping as she was obviously a city girl, she had a strong feeling that the younger girl would grow to enjoy each other's company.

Beca naturally made a lot of complaints and moaned a lot, but honestly, she didn't even mean it. She was dying to go on this trip with Chloe, and she was actually very excited over it. But she didn't want to admit it to the other girl, just because she was being very stubborn about the entire thing. She wanted something to complain a lot, and she really didn't want the smug look that Chloe gives when she says 'I told you so', because it makes Beca mad but yet it also makes Beca want to hug the other girl for being such a dork.

So Beca wasn't really sure how this was going to play out, but God, she was ready for anything that was thrown at her. She was with Chloe, after all.

oO0Oo

"What the hell is this?"

"Huh?"

Chloe turns to see Beca holding up some sort of thermal leggings and she can't help but laugh at Beca's facial expression of sheer horror.

"Don't worry Beca, I'll only make you wear them if you're annoying."

"I _will_ not be wearing these under any circumstances."

Chloe was busy reading through something like a survival list on her phone as she pushed the shopping cart around the store. So far, they'd already put a two-man tent (since getting two separate tents would be downright ridiculous) , two hiking packs (which Beca had made comments about her being too small to carry), and several other various objects. Luckily, the two had some sponsorship money left over from Worlds that the Bellas had split between them, and so Beca and Chloe were saving half of each of their shares and spending the rest on this trip.

"Ooh, let's get this." Chloe takes a fire-starter off one of the racks and puts it in the cart.

"Are we not bringing matches?" Beca asks before seeing a pile of them and putting in two boxes.

"Well, apparently we are now, but what if they got wet?"

Beca picks up the box and points to the large printing on the front. 'Waterproof matches'.

Chloe blushes. "Oops."

oO0Oo

That evening, Beca was curled up on the couch delving deep into a copy of the _SAS Survival Handbook_. Chloe was busy attaching the tent poles to her backpack before she looked sideways at Beca and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Beca."

The younger girl didn't take her eyes off the book. "Mmm?"

"Is that book really necessary?" The redhead bites her lip and chuckles.

"Mm."

Chloe narrows her eyes.

"I shot a man earlier and we ate him for dinner."

"Mm. Ow!" Chloe had thrown a peanut at Beca's head. The brunette rubbed her hair and scowled at Chloe. "What?"

"I repeat, is that book really necessary? We're just going camping. And we'll run into other people. It's not like we're in an episode of _Man vs. Wild_."

Beca pouted. "That show is bullshit anyway. And yes, it could be. I guarantee that we will get lost and, me, Beca 'Effin Mitchell will come to the rescue with my survival skills. I now know how to skin a deer."

Chloe stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I'm a vegetarian."

The younger girl rolls her eyes. "I don't know how I'm friends with you."

oO0Oo

"Should I bring jeans?"

"Huh?"

"Should I bring jeans."

Beca shakes her head. "It says in my book that jeans are the worst because when they get wet, they're dead weight and they're heavy in general. So nah. Also it's going to be hot, Chloe."

"Oh, ok."

Beca watches Chloe put her jeans to the side, lovingly, as if she were parting with a puppy or something.

And again, Beca doesn't know why she's friends with her, to be honest.

oO0Oo

The following morning, Chloe is up at some ridiculous time like 8am; in Beca's eyes anyway. Chloe is so excited that Beca can feel herself going nauseous just watching the redhead. But hey, this was just the two of them. They were best friends and they did everything together. Beca doesn't really know why she's agreed to this, she knows that the blisters are going to be horrific, and the lack of Wi-Fi. Oh God. No Wi-Fi.

"Up, up and at 'em Beca!" Chloe half-calls, half-sings.

The smaller girl's eye twitches at Chloe in some odd form of agitation and she's now _really_ not sure why she's said yes to this.

"Can we not do a replay of Aubrey please. I've had enough of Aubrey these past like, four years. I'm doing great without her."

The redhead grins at Beca and the smaller girl can't help but notice the way that the sun comes through the window this early in the morning, how it highlights the light in Chloe's eyes and she notices, properly for the first time how incredibly beautiful Chloe is. The way that the sun picks up those little freckles on her nose, that Chloe always said that she hated and that it was her worst part of the summer for her, but Beca loved them. She loved teasing Chloe about them, but she never realised how much they make her look so innocent and so incredibly beautiful at the same time. And her hair, the little streaks of darker red amongst light brown and the way it fell over her shoulders effortlessly, like she wasn't even trying to look as pretty as she is.

"Beca. You're staring through me, _again_."

The smaller girl snapped out of her trance and blinked several times. "Sorry. It's early. What's happening?"

Chloe picked up Beca's foot in her hand which was poking out the covers and she pulled her out of bed, which required a _phenomenal_ amount of effort.

"Get your ass out of bed. We have a train to catch."

oO0Oo

Beca stands awkwardly in the corner of the station while Chloe gets the tickets. She'd never understand how Chloe manages to interact with people they way she does. Beca's always been awkward and had a hard time making friends, whereas Chloe, without respecting personal boundaries somehow, manages to make anyone and everyone smile.

Beca was just happy that _she_ was Chloe's best friend.

Chloe returns to her, her reflective sunglasses balancing on her nose as the redhead pushes them up her face. Chloe flicks the top of Beca's head, making her own sunglasses fall onto her face.

"Smooth."

"You know it."

Beca can tell Chloe winked under her sunglasses because of the way her mouth moved in a sort of grin and so she smiles up at her.

"You ready?"

"You betcha."

oO0Oo

"Beca, it's really rude to have your feet up on the seat. People sit there, you know."

"These walking boots are brand new. It's not like I've gone and stepped in sewage and am now wiping it all over the seat."

"…Great example."

"Thanks. I knew I should have taken English as my degree."

Chloe pushes Beca's feet off the seat anyway.

oO0Oo

Beca feels herself being gently shaken awake. She'd fallen asleep and now she turned her head to the right to see Chloe's face in front of her. The redhead had tied a black headband around her head while they'd slept, and it had swept her soft curls back behind her head.

"Our stop is coming up."

"'Kay."

The brunette yawns for a bit then stretches, clicking her neck and her fingers and she pulls herself to her feet, shrugging on her backpack.

"This thing is _seriously_ heavy."

"Beca, I even put the tent poles on _my_ pack, which is heavier than the material. I'm carrying practically the bulk of our entire gear."

"Of which I am very grateful."

The train comes to a halt and Chloe pushes the button, allowing them to step off. There's a whistle of wind as the train then speeds off behind them.

"…So what now?" Beca asks ripping open a bag of chips.

Chloe looks at her watch. "If I checked the website correctly, we can get a shuttle to Sequoia National Park. Then we start our journey up to Yosemite."

"Isn't that like one-hundred miles?"

"Yeah. It's probably gonna take us a little over a week." Chloe paused and glanced sideways at Beca. "Well, with you, it's probably going to take us like, three years."

Beca throws Chloe a dirty look and tosses a chip at her face.

Within around ten minutes, a shuttle arrives with _Sequoia National Park_ in lettering on the side. Chloe and Beca let the other people get on first, as there isn't many, about three or four, since their gear take up a lot of room. Beca pulls out some change in her pocket, a few dollars and gives it to the driver. The shuttle ride was free, but Beca was in a fairly generous mood, which made Chloe smile. Beca looks across at the girl and grimaces.

"…Why are you smiling?"

"You're like an M&M."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have like, a hard shell on the outside, but inside you're all smooth and soft."

Beca looks incredulously at Chloe as she sits down.

"What even are you?"

"You're so cute."

"I swear to God, Beale."

They hear laughing behind them and Chloe turns to see a youngish to middle-aged couple behind them, smiling at the two of them.

"You two are hilarious."

Beca shrugged, smirking. "Yeah, it's all Chloe. I just reply sarcastically and _bam_ , humour."

The two of them smile. "You're nice together."

Chloe's eyes widen a little. "Oh, we're not together. Well, we're together but not like, _together_ together."

The man nods. "I see."

Beca smiles back at them, but it's slightly forced. Hearing Chloe say that makes her feel a little funny inside, and she's not sure what it is, but she puts an earphone in and listens to her music, catching Chloe's gaze.

She doesn't miss the little glint Chloe has in her eye.

oO0Oo

Half an hour later, the shuttle arrives in Sequoia National Park. Chloe and Beca get off and say goodbye to the two people they met and Beca stands there, taking in the view. Well, the trees, anyway.

"Look at this shit! Look at it!" Beca holds her arms up to the sky, looking at the some world's tallest trees around them.

Chloe appears next to her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "So, you're impressed then?"

Beca pulls her sunglasses up onto her head and she grins. "You know, Chlo. I'm kinda lightening up with this trip idea. I mean, it's just us two, and a week and a half of this entire wilderness. Dammit. No wi-fi."

Chloe laughs out loud and her laugh is melodic to the smaller girl's ears.

The younger girl puts her hand in Chloe's back pocket and pulls the map out and shrugs her backpack off. She kneels on the ground in front of the two as Chloe also pulls her pack off, and Beca spreads the map out in front of them.

"Okay, should we mark campsites and stuff? And a trail. So we don't get lost."

About twenty minutes later, the two have agreed on said campsites and a trail to follow.

"C'mon Beca, I'm dying for our first night camping." Chloe jumped up and down.

"I brought marshmallows. But they're to be used in moderation, because I don't have an infinite supply."

"Sounds good to me, Mitchell."

The redhead looks over at Beca, seeing the excited glint in her eyes and can't help but smile at her, because she honestly is the most attractive girl alive when she's excited and Chloe's never seen much of this side of her. But now she has, and she wants to see it a lot more often, so when Beca starts walking along the trail, Chloe follows her.

Chloe pads in front of Beca, and then turns around to face her, walking backwards. "This is going to be the best trip ever."

Beca smiles, even though she's a little too stubborn to admit that it's probably going to be fun, she feels like she would agree with anything Chloe says right now.

Maybe it was because of the slightly mischievous look in Chloe's eyes, that had the slightest indication that something was going to happen that Beca would either regret or love for the rest of her life.

 **A/N: not even sick of myself yet for all these travelling AUs b/c wanderlust tbh**

 ***whispers* come follow me on tumblr ( .com) or Instagram (briittsnowhuh) to talk to me**


	2. This is the Road to Ruin

_Chapter Two; This is the Road to Ruin_

"Ow."

"I haven't even touched you yet."

"You just did!"

"Shh."

Chloe places her index finger on Beca's lips and stares her down over the top of her sunglasses. They've been walking for about half an hour before Beca tries to do one of the dance moves they did at Worlds, only with a somewhat thirty kilogram backpack on her shoulders. So, inevitably, Beca is now sitting on a log with Chloe on the ground, cross-legged, trying to apply an antiseptic wipe to Beca's knee.

"It's gonna sting a little, okay?"

"Yeah, I get tha- OW!" Beca grabs the side of her knee and stands up, hobbling around wincing.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Jesus Christ! I'd rather dislocate my elbow!" The smaller girl grits her teeth and fans her cut knee. Chloe just looks very amused with herself.

"Come back, I need to put a bandage on it." Chloe rummages through a side compartment of her bag and pulls out a very large first aid kit. Beca hobbles back across to the log she had been sitting on.

"So why is that first aid kit bigger than me?" Beca raises her eyebrows and prods Chloe in the shoulder to make her look at her. Chloe unravels a bandage and starts wrapping it around Beca's bloody knee.

"Well, I figured since I was coming with you, you're more likely to need all this stuff than I am. So here we are, literally thirty minutes into the start and you've already fallen over."

Beca's not buying Chloe's 'irritated' persona.

"Hey, just a matter of time before _you_ hurt yourself, Beale."

Chloe makes eye contact with Beca, her icy blue eyes blazing with the expression of 'you wanna bet?', with the hint of a smirk and it shuts the smaller girl right up since she can't face teasing Chloe when she makes that face, and she's not sure why.

The redhead finishes bandaging up Beca's knees and kneels back to admire her handiwork. "Wow, I should be a doctor. I'd be awesome."

"Right." Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe, who looks at her questioningly, crossing her arms over her chest. The brunette grimaces and sighs, looking at the sky.

"Thankyou," she mutters to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said thank you. For bandaging me. Can we uh, go now?" Beca is blushing and Chloe bites her tongue, grinning at how cute Beca is being right now.

"Sure, Mitchell. You really hate not being in a position of power, don't you?"

Beca shrugs on her backpack and begins to walk away from Chloe, before turning around and walking backwards.

"What can I say, I'm an absolute _beast_ in bed." She smirks and turns back around.

Chloe just stares after her with her mouth open.

oO0Oo

"Dude, I think we were supposed to take that left turn back there?"

"I'm the one with the map."

"I'm just suggesting, forcibly, that you look at the map."

"Suggesting, forcibly?"

"Look at the map or I'll not let you have any marshmallows."

The speed at which Chloe pulls the map from her back pocket is astonishing.

oO0Oo

"And so the penguin says to the farmer, he's not an eggplant, he's retarded!"

Chloe starts laughing almost to the point of hysteria at her own joke while Beca actually stops walking next to her to face palm several times. But Chloe's laugher is very, _very_ contagious and so Beca is laughing at Chloe, her eyes shining in the sunlight that comes in dapples through the treeline and Chloe isn't laughing as hard right now, because she never quite realised how when Beca's eyes were in the sunlight like that, they were such a deep and mysterious shade of blue. She found herself getting lost in the other girl's eyes and the way that when she laughed, she had these little lines in the side of her eyes that Chloe hadn't really noticed before until now because Beca doesn't really laugh a lot, to be honest. Beca really only laughs when Chloe can make her.

Chloe bites her lower lip and chuckles to herself. "I should have my own TV show."

Beca walks up behind Chloe and raises an eyebrow, smiling. "Yeah, you should."

oO0Oo

Beca is walking along a slightly rocky path sideways to avoid falling over. She's humming under her breath, as both her earphones are pressed into her ears and she's humming what Chloe picks up as _Dirty Little Secret_ by The All-American Rejects. Chloe laughs a little and sings the lyrics to herself, since it brings her memories back from her high school days.

But Chloe can't help but notice the way that Beca sort of sticks her tongue out her mouth a little when she's concentrating, or the way that when her hair falls over her face that she brushes it behind her ears and when it falls back over her, she makes a little pout as though she's annoyed. And Chloe doesn't really realise that she's been analysing everything that Beca's been doing for the past three hours of them walking, and it bothers her a little, because she doesn't know why she's doing it. The redhead bites her lip a little but she's still watching Beca intently, and every time Beca looks up at her she diverts her gaze to somewhere else.

"Dude!"

Chloe nearly walks into her.

"Jesus, why'd you stop walking?"

Chloe's answered with Beca's hand gesture to the scene in front of them. There's a path going down a slope, but further down the slope is a deep set field with a small ravine running through it. There's a stream of crystal clear water and Chloe stands there in silence next to the smaller girl and takes it in for a second.

"Woah."

"I know, right. Wanna stop and eat lunch here?" Beca inquires, biting on a nail.

"Definitely."

oO0Oo

"I'm just saying, I think that Katy Perry has more over Taylor Swift. I mean, boobs, man." Beca indicates to her chest and nods at Chloe, her face having a completely neutral expression, Chloe bursts out laughing, spitting water out her mouth and into the stream they were sitting next to.

"Are you sure you're straight?"

Beca cringes awkwardly and grins. "I'm pretty sure. Well, I think. Doesn't everyone have a thing for Katy Perry?"

"Fair point. But remember at Worlds, you couldn't handle your sexuality with Kommissar, could you?" Chloe teases, gently nudging her best friend with a shoulder while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, but have you seen her? She's _gorgeous._ "

Chloe laughs, but can't help but feel a little…jealously? She frowns to herself in confusion and shakes her head.

"Dude, calm down. There's no insects near you."

The older girl purses her lips together and narrows her eyes at Beca, before leaning backwards and lying back on her backpack, staring through the tall sequoia trees and into the bright blue sky. She was enjoying herself and felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy until she hears Beca shuffle a little and her eyes snap open.

"Surprise!" Beca leaps onto her and delves her fingers into Chloe's sides, tickling her ribs.

Chloe squeals and tries to push Beca's hands off of her but the smaller girl is straddling her and she is having _way_ too much fun making Chloe squirm like this. The redhead is laughing and after about a minute she gives up trying to get Beca to stop, but even though her instinct is to make Beca stop, she doesn't really want her to. When the smaller girl does eventually stop, Chloe lets out a little giggle and looks across at her, to see Beca grinning.

"Didn't want ya falling asleep on me, Beale."

"So, you decided to torture me instead?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "Over-exaggeration. No need for dramatics." She grins and Chloe's eyes darken suddenly, so Beca decides it's a good idea for her to take her backpack and run across the stream.

oO0Oo

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have a handful of feathers?" Beca makes a face of disbelief at how odd Chloe is being right now. To be honest, she's not really that surprised, but hell, she's just really distracted by the way Chloe's hair is falling over her shoulders right now. The smaller girl thinks about what just ran through her mind just then and she chooses to ignore it.

"I'm collecting feathers."

"For what? In case we want to re-enact _Lord of the Flies_ or something? Make some fletched arrows?"

"Do me a favour and stop reading that survival guide, _please._ "

oO0Oo

Beca has a puzzled expression on her face as she digs her switchblade into a piece of wood she's found on the ground. She's outlined something in it with the edge of her knife but won't let Chloe see it.

"So, you're not going to tell me what you're making?"

"Nope."

"Please, Beca? Pretty please?" The redhead appears in front of her with her best puppy face and Beca's face sets solid and gives the taller girl her best bitchy resting face.

"Nope. It's a surprise. That way, if I mess up I won't have to explain myself."

Chloe pouts.

"No."

oO0Oo

Chloe checked her watch, though she didn't really need to know what the time was. The sun was setting fast across the sky, and they noticed their shadows getting longer and longer. The redhead was saying something to Beca about whether they were going to make it to the campsite on time and Beca was not saying anything to encourage the older girl to panic even more because she was honestly finding this entertaining. However, Chloe was almost on the verge of a mental breakdown, saying something about bears or something before Beca tapped her on the shoulder.

"I mean, what if- what? What?!" She said, apparently annoyed that Beca had stopped her mid-rant.

The brunette pointed to a wooden sign nailed firmly into one of the Sequoia trees.

 _ **Blue Moon Campsite  
1km**_

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Oh."

Beca just grinned at her and danced away from her, having a surprising amount of energy for the two of them to have been walking all day.

But Chloe just gave herself a shy little smile and watched her.

oO0Oo

Chloe insisted that they pitch their tent on the edge of a ledge, but Beca was making some comment on how 'what if they rolled off and fell down the cliff to their death', which apparently wasn't enough for Chloe to start unrolling the tent fabric next to the ledge that overlooked the valley that they'd walked over the previous hours.

"I just realised," Chloe muses to herself, one of her hands on her hips and the other one tapping a finger on her chin.

"What?" Beca asks, unstrapping the tent poles from Chloe's pack.

"I'm not entirely sure how to put up a tent."

Beca waves her copy of the _SAS Survival Book_ in front of Chloe's face, who dodges her head in fear of being slapped in the face.

"Lucky for you, Beca Grylls is here to the rescue."

Chloe gives Beca the most blank expression before she rolls her eyes.

"If you make one more comment on your survival skills, _I will cut you_."

The smaller girl just laughs, her eyes sparkling and begins pushing the poles through the tent fabric.

oO0Oo

In a record time of about twenty minutes, Beca has pitched the tent. To be honest, it must be the fastest Beca's ever done about anything, but Chloe doesn't say anything as she's standing fairly close to the edge of the little space of land that they're on right now. Chloe has dragged a log across in front of their tent and made a circle of stones. She's currently making a little tepee of tinder and sticks, surrounded by logs as she gets the fire-starter out of Beca's pack, who's pouring water over herself.

Chloe grits her teeth as she strikes the two rods against each other, and it takes around three or four minutes before she manages to get a spark that lights the tinder inside the fire.

"Boom." She says, holding her hands up to the sky.

Beca raises her eyebrows in appreciation. "Not gonna lie, Beale, I'm impressed." She proceeds to take off her tank top and she squeezes the water out of it. "Ugh," she says as she wipes herself down with the damp material. Chloe can't help but stare at Beca's chest, probably because she's tired, but Beca's so absorbed in cleaning herself that she doesn't notice the older girl looking at her. For some reason Chloe can't comprehend, the brunette does look ever prettier with her hair up in a messy bun and her skin streaked with mud. It takes her away from her otherwise perfect look, when they were back in Los Angeles, and it makes her look more vulnerable and open; something Chloe has always never seen in Beca before.

Chloe turns her attention to the fire, which is already roaring away. She begins to feel the sun setting, rather than see, since the temperature in the air is already dropping and she pulls her hoodie from her pack which was previously wrapped around her shoulder pads to take the pressure off.

Beca pulls out a packet of pasta for the two of them to share and pours it in some water that had been boiling in a metal container over the fire.

"Ugh, my back is _killing_ me," Beca moans as she stands back up, rubbing in-between her shoulder blades with one hand.

"Want a back rub?" Chloe asks, fluttering her eyes meaningfully.

Beca blushes, remembering that memory. "I'm not going to pass that offer up, Chlo."

The smaller girl pulls her sleeping mat out of the tent and lays it on the gravelly floor before laying on it on her stomach. Chloe clicks her fingers before straddling the other girl on her back and she pulls at Beca's bra strap.

"I'm just gonna undo this, mkay?"

"Not like you haven't seen anything before, Beale."

Chloe grins to herself before unhooking Beca's bra and starting to run her hands up and down Beca's spine. She notices the goosebumps along the smaller girls arms and smiles slightly, before starting to rub at her shoulders. Beca lets out a moan.

"Shit, that feels really fucking good." She says, her eyes closed and she bites her lower lip.

Chloe's eyes travel down to Beca's lips and she bites her own. _God, she looks so hot_. She stops for a moment and gasps to herself. _Wait, what the fuck?_

"Why'd you stop?"

Chloe winces and starts massaging her lower back. "Sorry, mosquito."

"I hope there are no mosquito guts on my back."

Chloe slaps her lightly on her side before pressing her thumbs in between her shoulder blades and Beca breathes heavier through her nose, obviously enjoying it. But hell, it's making Chloe hot, and the redhead is worrying slightly because she's not felt this weird about something. It's just a backrub, she's given them to Aubrey before and felt fine over them. And sure, she had a thing for Beca but that was two years ago. But she realises that she's never really gotten over it.

Beca swallows suddenly and Chloe looks down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just starving. Wanna eat?"

Chloe pulls Beca's bra back together and she hooks it back, biting her lower lip.

oO0Oo

Beca was cleaning up their eaten food in the stream that was near them while Chloe filled their water bottles up. It was around 10:30pm, but it was still very hot from the heat of the previous day.

"Say, Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep outside tonight? We have the tent if it rains or something, but it's probably too damn hot to sleep inside tonight."

Beca looks across at Chloe and nods softly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

oO0Oo

Beca lay next to Chloe, looking up at the sky and she notices all the little stars in the sky.

"See that?" Chloe is pointing to a series of stars in the darkness.

"That kinda line shape?"

"Yeah. That's The Plough. It points to the Pole Star which should be…" she ran her finger across the sky to land on a single star, further away from any of the other. "There."

So Chloe is talking about all the constellations that her father had taught her when she was a kid, and Beca is listening, truly, she is, but she can't help but look across at Chloe's eyes, and how excited she is to talk about something she's truly in love with, astronomy and the sky.

Beca's eyes keep running from the sky to Chloe's eyes, and how they're lighting up and sparking and they keep looking at Beca, and how they make the smaller girl feel all warm inside because they're so beautiful.

"Beca, you're not looking at the sky. Can't you see how beautiful it is?"

The brunette can't shake these feelings from her head, and it's almost like she's drowning in this weird sea of emotions for Chloe right now and she shakes her head.

"No, I am looking."

She lies back down again and stares back up at the sky. She loves the stars, and how beautiful they are, but their sparkling is nothing compared with the sparkling ignited in Chloe's eyes.

 **A/N: This is the longest effing chapter I've ever written and it's not even that long sigh**


End file.
